Everyone Loves Lucy
by Juu-Ou
Summary: It's Filia's birthday...But what does Xellos give her? ^^ (...oh, and bad title, I know..^^')


"Happy birthday, Filia!", everyone cheered.  
  
"Oh, thank you all..", Filia smiled happily, "...I really wasn't expecting anyone to remember me.."  
  
"How could we forget you? Once you are one of us, you are stuck with us!", Lina commented and hiccuped,  
as she shoved more food down, "And any excuse for a party, right?"  
  
"Oh, Mr. Zelgadis and I got you a present! We know that you'll love it!", Amelia giggled as she detatched herself  
from Zel long enough to hand Filia a gift wrapped and covered in bows and ribbons of all sorts.  
  
She tried to contain her excitement as she begain to pull the bows back, then the shiney foil paper ...  
  
"Oh my! It's lovely! I have never seen such a beautiful vase!", she put a little pair of glasses on her nose as she  
inspected the piece. It was quite interesting, very unusual...black with white swirls thoughout, occasional golden spots that shone when held up to the light and reflected light onto the walls.  
  
Carefully setting it on the shelf by her other favourites, she hugged Amelia, "Oh, where did you find such a wonderful gift?"  
  
"Oh, just something we found in Seyruun! There are lots of talented potters there if you know where to look, none are as good as you though, Miss Filia!", Amelia noted, smile never fading.  
  
"Oh, I think it's our turn, Lina!", Gourry nudged Lina with his elbow. Both dropping their food at the same time, they searched for the gift.  
  
"Oh, crap...where the hell did you put that present....", Lina muttered while patting both herself and Gourry down trying to remember where they had put it, "Oh, yeah! Here it is!", she yelled in triumph as she pulled it out of a spot on her cloak and set it down on the table.  
  
"There ya go, Filia, it's all yours!", she yelled as she clubbed Gourry over the head with her fist and grabbed more food items off the table.  
  
Walking over she took the present and pulled up a chair to the table, "Oh thank you so much, Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry..", she started to pull all the tape off the over wrapped gift.  
  
After over ten minutes of removing tape and layers of coloured paper, she finally reached the gift. A heavy golden hair brush, covered in large multi-coloured jewels was lifted out of all the wreckage of paper.   
  
"Oh, Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry...It's one of the most wonderful gifts I have ever recieved! But..how did you manage to afford this, it looks really expensive!", she didn't mean to sound rude, but such a brush looked quite costly.  
  
"Ah, it was nothing...y'know..just smack a few bandits around...but anyhow, the look of fusteration on your face while going though all those layers of wrapping paper was worth it! I should do that to everyone's gifts from now on!", Lina said, causing everyone to shudder in fear of future presents.  
  
The bells on the front door jingled as someone stepped in.  
  
"A customer? I thought I had put the closed sign on the door and...", her sentence faded off.  
  
"Hello, everyone! It has certainly been a while, hasn't it?", everyone turned and looked just as shocked as Filia did to see that smiling face again.  
  
Xellos walked over in the silence and pulled up a chair, setting a large purple box with curled yellow ribbon on the table.  
  
"Xellos..? What are you doing here?!", Filia stood up and shouted at him, his hair blowing back from his face, smile never leaving.  
  
"I came to give you a birthday gift!"  
  
"Oh, really now. Do you expect me to believe that...anyway, I wouldn't ever accept a gift from you!", she said sitting down again, trying to remain calm, "...quit looking at me!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sarcastic! G'ah, you are such a pain!", she screamed again, turning her chair to face Amelia and Zelgadis.  
  
After an hour, curiousity started to bother Lina, "Hey, Filia, are you ever gonna open that present?!"  
  
"No! I most definately am not!", as the last word left her mouth Lina was holding her up by the front part of her dress.  
  
"Come on, Filia! Open it! ", Lina's eye twitched, "I hate suspence!", she set Filia down and laughed stupidly.  
  
"Uh, alright..", Filia laughed nervously and picked up the box from the table, being sure to send a couple of death glares at Xellos.  
  
She lifted the lid to the box, closed her eyes and moved her face away. When nothing made an exploding noise, she slowly leaned over the top to see what was inside.  
  
Blinking a couple of times, she rested the large box in her lap and reached in, pulling out a small kitten.  
  
"Oh! How adorable!", she giggled and hugged the kitten, holding it close, "....aw, well, aren't you cute?"  
  
She patted the cute purple kitten on the head, "...well, I do admit..this is a nice gift, Xellos..", she swallowed her pride a bit as she told him.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd like it."  
  
"Oh, what should I call you?", she held the kitten up then brought it back close to herself again.  
  
"How about Justice?", Amelia suggested her typical answer.  
  
"Midnight?"  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
"Lucy."  
  
Everyone turned around and stared at Xellos, then broke out in laughter.  
  
"Lucy..?", Filia blinked and repeated.  
  
"Sure, why not?", Xellos shruged and made sure no one had seen that nervous twitch.  
  
"Lucy sounds good to me!", Filia giggled again hugging the kitten, almost forgetting how much she was supposed to hate Xellos.  
  
**  
  
After everyone left that night, Filia had checked baby Val one last time, and slid into bed.  
  
"Lucy? Here kitty, kitty!", she called for the kitten.  
  
A single paw slid under neith the door, pulling it open enough for a purple triangle head to push though, followed by the rest of the body quietly padding into the room.  
  
"Oh, there you are..", she layed down pulled up the blankets and blew out the candle.  
  
Lucy leaped up onto the bed, curled up in a ball by Filia's feet and went to sleep.  
  
**  
  
"Oh, what a nice morning..", she smiled, using her new hair brush by the window. Setting the brush down, she pulled a light pink dress out of her closet, and a pink ribbon out of her jewellery box.  
  
"Here...", she tied a pink ribbon around Lucy's neck, making a large bow that drooped over to one side, "...we'll match today! Too bad we can't dress Val in pink too, hm?"  
  
Lucy shook its head, trying to get away from the bow over-sized bow. Shuffling back farther and farther, Lucy fell off the side of the bed and ran out of the room with a quiet squawk of a meow.  
  
Pulling the dress over her head, Filia walked out of her room towards Val's. Hearing Val's cry Filia ran down the hall, and pushed the door open. Val's room was always dark, it was easier for him to sleep that way..  
  
Lucy was standing on the shelf, looking down at Val, as if ready to jump down into the crib. Lucy's path to the shelf was clearly documented as all of the items on the shelf, the dresser and the toy box were all knocked over and were now lying scattered on the floor.  
  
"Huh? What's going on here...? Val, honey, don't move!", Filia said trying to sound calm, hoping Val's crying wouldn't upset the cat.  
  
Picking a path though all the toys and clothes she managed to get to Val and pick him up. Bouncing him up and down, she tryed to comfort him, "I know..the kitty can be scarey, huh..?"  
  
Lucy got out of an attack stance and was sitting calmly on the shelf. Cat eyes glittering in the dark.  
  
Filia shuddered as she looked at the cat, and slowly backed out of the room. Those eyes....were just creepy...  
When she was out of the room she closed and locked the door.  
  
Sighing, yes, just like Xellos. She should have expected that. No, he couldn't just give a gift to be nice, he had to give her a psycho-killer-demon-creepy-freak cat.  
  
**  
  
That evening she was sitting in the kitchen, sipping her tea, watching Val play on the floor. It was nice to be able to relax, even though she had a pounding headache. She discovered it wasn't the smartest thing to give a baby pot lids for toys..  
  
"Mama! Listen!", he smashed the pot lids together a couple of times and let out a little baby laugh of amusement.  
  
"Oh, that's great, honey..", she forced a smile as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, "I want you to sit up here for a moment....ok, Val?", she picked him up and sat him on the counter, "Now, stay still.."  
  
It was that cat again, "Now..how'd you get out?", she smirked as she walked into the dark hallway towards it, gripping her mace under her skirt.  
  
Lucy just sat at the end of the hall, unmoving. Staring back with those same purple catty eyes, tilting its head slightly.  
  
She kept slowly approching, until she was standing right infront of the small animal. Looking up, Lucy leaned on to its back paws and sprang up at her, and landed on her chest with its paws just around her neck ... it almost seemed like the cat was hugging her. She put her arms around it.  
  
"I would have said you are a mazoku...but you're too friendly. I think I'm just being paranoid...", her face lightned and stroked Lucy with one hand.  
  
"Actually, you were more right the first time.", Lucy said.  
  
Filia let out a yelp and droped the cat, stepping back, "..w-what?"  
  
Lucy landed on its feet, faded into the darkness and was gone completely. Xellos soon faded in, sitting on the floor where Lucy was the moment before.  
  
"Xellos....y-you were...Lucy...", her eye twitched with anger, and she gripped her mace. She was so angry she was shaking as she loosened her mace from its holder and held it over his head.  
  
"Oh dear, don't be mad!", he laughed, "I was just having some fun! The real Lucy is right here!", he pulled the cat out of his soulder bag.  
  
Filia took the cat with her spare hand, and beat Xellos to a pulp with the mace in the other. When she was finished she droped her mace and promptly walked away, cuddling Lucy, leaving Xellos in a beaten mass on the floor.  
  
"Hm, I wonder....what I'll get her for her next birthday..."  
  
END.  
------  
Well, that was it. ^^  
Ten points for you if you can figure out what Lucy was short for! ^^ 


End file.
